Falling Hard
by rhynith
Summary: Just a sweet little Yuki and Tohru Fic. I love that couple, so I decided to write a little bit about them. Enjoy and please review! This was for my friend, and I am still writing, but not as much.
1. Attack

Things have changed since the last time we spoke. Hi, I'm Tohru Honda. A college student at a very small university. You may remember this, but I live with the Sohma's, the ones cursed by the Zodiac. They all say that I was the one who broke their curse, but I don't think I did. Oh, and you must be very curious to see what has happened in the last few years.

Akito and Shigure are happily together, along with Hiro and Kisa, Haru and Rin, Kureno and Uo, and all the others have partners too! Ritsu ended up with Shigure's editor, and Ayame ended up with Mine. Everyone is very happy all in all.

As for me, well, that was a bit harder. Kyo never said anything to me after the curse was broken, but he did become closer. That much I could tell. As for Yuki and I, we were already very close, so when the curse was broken, well… everyone said it seemed only natural. So, we have been together now for a few weeks. We still haven't kissed, but we are both still pretty hesitant.

So now, I suppose you should read the story. Maybe you'll learn a few things about the Sohma's you didn't know before.

"Yuki, I think the leeks are ready." I sat crouched by the edge of our little garden, analyzing the green leeks carefully. Yuki came up behind me, crouching as well. He placed his head on my shoulder, making me blush.

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't you pick some so we can torture- er I mean make some soup for Kyo tonight?" Yuki gave me a small smile as I laughed at his slip up. Yuki and Kyo still didn't get along, but it was better than before. I laughed despite myself, finding myself blushing before I could stop it. Yuki laughed as well, staring at me with admiration in his eyes. That made my blush deepen.

Standing hastily, I had two handfuls of leeks, ready to go back to the house. Yuki gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as I left, getting a startled gasp as I giggled and then left.

Walking down the familiar forest path, I started to play a little tune in my head. It was just another simple song, nothing at all special. But somehow, it reminded me of all the Sohma's.

_Although the scars from yesterday remain, _

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes._

_You can't be born again,_

_Although you can change,_

_Let's stay together,_

_Always._

Humming the rest of the song, I started to sway my head to the beat. I closed my eyes and followed the well-known path home. The trees whistled in the slight breeze, the birds chirping along happily. Slowly, I came to hear something else though.

Stopping my humming, I could almost hear the sound of footsteps behind me. Not too worried, seeing as it could be Yuki, I didn't think much of it. I turned, holding my blowing brown hair out of my face. As I turned, I came face to face with a giant.

The man stood a good foot, if not more, taller than me. His bulking arms suggested he was not friendly either.

I screamed, letting out the shrillest sound I could manage. The man grabbed me after a second, wrapping his arm around me, his other hand over my mouth. I struggled, but nothing I did seemed to even budge him. The only thing running through my mind was the question of who he was. What had I done to piss anyone off?

I started to hear running footsteps behind me, knowing that to be Yuki. Only thinking of getting his attention, I bit into the man's hand. That startled him enough to drop his hand for a second. That gave me enough time to let out another shrill scream.

The man pulled a gun, pointing it right at my temple. I stopped my struggling, the terrified tears starting.

"Shut up girl! If you want to live, that is."

Yuki was now right next to the man, not even paying any attention to the gun, and I knew exactly how this was going to end. Yuki was already visibly pissed, which never happened to him, and he had years of martial arts training. This guy was either dead, or he was going to wish he were.

Yuki elbowed his neck, sending the guy stumbling to the side and dropping me. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. Yuki moved in, kicking the guy once in the gut. The next blow he made knocked the guy out.

Yuki came to my side, scooping me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

That man obviously had the intention of killing me. The only emotion I was feeling right now was pure terror. I crushed myself to Yuki, crying harder than I ever had before.

The man started to move, but Yuki simply grabbed the gun and pointed it towards him. The guy cringed against the nearest tree, throwing his hands up in surrender. Yuki held me closer with one arm, letting me bury my head against his chest.

I didn't want to know what was going to happen, I didn't want to see anymore.

"Tohru, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Yuki glared to the man, placing his finger on the trigger. "If you harmed her in any way, I swear to god-"

"No, I-I'm fine Yuki." I buried my head closer to him, reaching out absently with my right arm. I placed it on his outstretched arm, slowly lowering it.

"Please, stop it Yuki. He didn't do anything. Let's just call the police. Please." My voice came out more feeble than I meant it to. Yuki nodded, dropping the gun to the ground. He turned his full attention to me, stroking back my hair from my face.

"You're sure you're fine? Not hurt?" He stroked away my tears, trying to calm me down. I nodded, taking one of his hands and holding it to my cheek. He stared down at me slightly, his eyes soft, but obviously still furious. I gave him a weak smile, reaching for my phone out of my pocket. I handed it to him, letting him call the police.

Fifteen minutes later, the police had the man in custody. They drove away, letting Yuki take me back home. I was still visibly shaken, so Yuki decided it was best to carry me. No matter how much I protested, he just scooped me up anyway.

When we got home, we entered almost peacefully. Yuki set me down on one of the entrance steps, letting me take off my shoes as he want and got the others. Kyo came rushing in first, looking at me with hatred burning in his eyes. I looked back at him with weakness in mine. I no doubt looked like a scared mouse.

"Tohru, are you okay?" He knelt beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, but before I could say anymore, I broke down into tears again. I pulled myself against Kyo, crying into his shoulder.

He robotically wrapped his arms around me, holding me loosely to him. I cried, but it was not nearly as bad as it was before.

Shigure entered the room, along with Akito, whom I didn't know was here. I pulled away from Kyo, rubbing my eyes and giving them both a weak smile.

"My god, Tohru," Akito kneeled beside me, her face soft and caring. "If you need anything, come and get me, okay?" I nodded, pulling her into a hug as well. She pulled me closer, her hug ending up like a motherly one. Shigure kneeled beside us both, patting and rubbing my back. That alone helped me calm down and I murmured a thank you towards him.

I pulled away from Akito, standing up finally. I had a feeling Yuki needed some calming down as well. I asked Shigure where he was, and started off towards the kitchen. In there, I found him leaning over the counter as if in pain. His fists were clenched so tight the knuckles were white.

I walked up to him, lifting up one of his arms and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying his head against mine. My face was stuffed against his shoulder, and as I inhaled, the smell of him comforted me. He smelled like home, and that helped me feel better as well.

"Never scare me like that ever again Tohru. Ever." He pulled away a little bit, looking down to me as he cupped my cheek with one hand. I gave him a small smile, blushing at the contact. He brought our faces closer, our lips just inches apart. I closed my eyes, my smile widening. He brought our lips together, and in that instant I knew just exactly how much he needed me.

Our lips connected, sending a million sparks through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms falling to my waist. Our lips moved as if they were one, his sweet scent intoxicating my every breath.

"I love you Tohru." He whispered this as he pulled away, looking to me with such love and adoration I thought my heart would explode.

"I love you too Yuki. Forever." I brought our lips together this time, kissing him again and holding him close. I would never let go.


	2. The Phone

~~Chapter Two~~

The next day, I awoke in my bed with the sun glistening down onto me. My fluffy covers were warm around me, my brown hair tangled around my hand. I sat up, giving a contented sigh. I wanted to stay in bed forever, it seemed like a perfect heaven.

Then I remembered I had a family to feed. I got up, running a hand through my hair. Not bothering to get dressed, I walked downstairs to the kitchen, surprised when I saw Akito there. I stopped almost immediately.

"Tohru! Good you're awake! Come help me with the soup." She shuffled me the rest of the way into the kitchen, a smile spreading over her face. I smiled back, laughing and having the best time of my life as we made soup together. Somehow, she ended up getting splashed, and that started a water war. That was when Shigure and Yuki walked in. I could hear Kyo grumbling somewhere in the distance.

"What's going on here?" Shigure asked, false authority in his voice. That only made us laugh harder. I reached for the extendable faucet we had been squirting each other with and aimed it directly at Yuki. Akito grabbed it next and aimed it at Shigure. Next thing we knew, I was caged against Yuki, Akito against Shigure. We were both being tickled mercilessly.

Yuki pressed his face closer to mine, kissing me and stopping my laughter. I kissed back, twisting so that he was holding me against his chest and I was wrapping my arms around his neck. Behind me, I could hear the Shigure and Akito had stopped tickling as well.

I pulled away, giving Yuki a slight smack to the chest. He laughed, catching my hand and trapping it over his heart. I blushed, letting myself be pulled back for one more kiss…

"Damn lovebirds. Everywhere I go…" Kyo mumbled as he entered, grabbing a bowl and storming off. I pulled away from Yuki laughing, Shigure and Akito joining in as well. Yuki laughed finally as well, still slightly glaring after Kyo. I felt bad for him. He was obviously feeling alone…

The only person I could think of was Kagura. She seemed to be the only one who could somehow fix this. I wanted Kyo to be happy, so I was going to call her after breakfast.

Twirling out of Yuki's arms, I reached over and handed him a bowl of soup. I handed one to Shigure and Akito as well. We all went into the other room, sitting with Kyo at the table and commencing small talk. I kept looking over to Kyo, as if checking that he was still alive and cared some. I had to fix this, because somehow I felt it was my fault. I wasn't going to let him be lonely forever.

"Tohru?" I was snatched back into the conversation, looking to Yuki with a questioning look.

"Sorry, what?" Akito flashed the phone from the kitchen, signaling me in. I got up, heading over to her and taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Tohru Honda?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I cannot reveal that at this time. Please, take this call somewhere private?"

"I can't." I responded with more hesitation in my voice the more he spoke.

"I see… Well, Miss Honda, I'm sorry to report, but your Grandfather, Aunt and a few cousins have all been in a terrible car crash."

I broke out into tears, falling to the ground and letting the phone dangle uselessly on the cord. Yuki came rushing over, holding me as Kyo picked up the phone. I heard him start talking, but I didn't want to listen. I buried my head against Yuki's chest, crying into his shoulder. He held me, now rocking me slightly. He whispered in my ear, trying to get me to calm down. Akito and Shigure had come rushing over as well, Akito putting her hands on my back and Shigure with Kyo at the phone.

My grandfather and my aunt were the only family I had left. Now they were dead, and now I had no one. I had no one left except the Sohma's. I had no one left, no one in my family.

I felt truly empty. I felt truly lonely. I wanted nothing more than to be able to stop all of this. I wanted nothing more than to be able to make all tragedy end. I wanted to feel happy again. I wanted a single day to pass without something terrible happening to me, or to the people surrounding me.


	3. Crying Again

_**Author's note: This story is short, and I don't plan on writing a lot of it. IT was just a doodle for a friend. So, just keep that in mind. The plot isn't very serious because of that.**_

~~Chapter Three~~

Yuki held my hand tightly as we walked across the parking lot towards the building. The policemen who had called sent us down to identify the bodies the next day. I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life. I was also the most devastated I had ever been.

"Tohru, you'll be fine. I'm right here." Yuki gave me a small smile, squeezing my hand gently as we reached the door. I nodded, finding myself unable to smile back. Yuki pushed open the door, letting me in first. I walked in, and a policeman was already there to greet us. He nodded to us, probably guessing why we were here.

He led us down a few halls, some twists and turns, and finally we were there.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He nodded to me, and then to Yuki. Yuki slung his arm around my shoulders, holding me up and forcing me forward. I walked robotically into the room, greeted by the coroner.

"Right this way," He gestured, letting us both go in front of him.

We walked up to a row of tables covered with sheets. I covered my mouth, leaning against Yuki for more support. He understood and held me close as the coroner lifted up one sheet.

My grandfather lay there, his face peaceful, but his body showing otherwise. He had bruises and scrapes everywhere.

I nodded, mumbling that that was him as the tears trickled down my face. The coroner gave me an understanding look; writing something down and covering Grandfather back up. He went to the next table, revealing my Aunt. I nodded again, Yuki stroking my hair and holding me close.

The last table he came to revealed my cousin. Yuki grimaced, as the last time they had talked had been to get me back. I whispered that it was him, then turning to cry into Yuki's shoulder. The coroner walked around the side of the table, patting my shoulder slightly. I hugged Yuki tighter.

"Thank you Miss Honda. You may go." The coroner whispered this as he recorded a few more things, then covering up my cousin.

"C'mon Tohru, let's get out of here." Yuki still kept his arm around me, leading me out of the small room. As we reached the door, someone else opened it.

"Here ya go Sir." The husky voice caused both me and Yuki to look up towards its source. Yuki walked through the door, and then we both turned, looking to the man. It was the man who attacked me. He was supposed to be in jail.

Before I could think any more, Yuki turned me and led me back to the car. I let him lead me, but all I was doing was thinking of the mystery man. How could he be there? Why would he be there?

I sat in the car, buckling up and leaning my head against the headrest. Yuki got into the driver's side, simply sitting there for a second holding my hand. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Yuki." Yuki nodded, releasing my hand to start the car and drive away.

We got home a few minutes later, and I just went straight to my bedroom. I knew that everyone would want to give me their condolences, but right now I just wanted to cry. I didn't want anyone to tell me they were sorry, because that never helped. It didn't help with mom, it wouldn't help now.

I wrapped my arms around my torso, sitting at the head of my bed in an odd crouch-like position. I reminded myself of a cat, which in turn reminded me of Kyo. He's lost so much… it kind of looked, to me, like he was the only one who could possibly understand what I was going through right now. He was always mourning, although it may rarely be present. I wanted him to feel happy, and somehow, I felt guilty for part of his sadness. I loved Yuki… He loved me. Kyo loved me, Kagura loved him. It was some sick kind of Love-square. One I was not happy to be involved in.

I sighed heavily, hugging myself tighter. I felt a few tears slide down my face, trickling down my nose slowly. I wiped them away fiercely, running my hand through my hair and flopping down on my stomach. At this point, I was sobbing again.

A few knocks rang out into my room, causing me to look to my door. I didn't bother to say anything, didn't bother to get it. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Tohru? Can I come in?" Kyo's voice came from behind the door, startling even me. When I didn't answer, finding that I couldn't, he opened the door a crack. At that point, I moved over on the bed, making a spot for him. He came in, sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed.

"Look, Tohru, I'm not here to say I'm sorry, or to try and make ya feel better. All I wanna do is just…" Kyo looked away from me, letting me see the back of his orange head. I propped myself up on my elbow, wiping my eyes and waiting. "I don't like to see you cry." He mumbled this under his breath, but it was still loud enough for me to hear. I wiped my eyes gain, sitting all the way up now. He didn't look over to me, he kept his eyes locked on the wall.

I leaned forward, letting my arms fall limply around the back of him. It was an awkward hug, but I was just trying to thank him.

"Thank you Kyo. I… thanks." I got up then, leading him downstairs. I put a smile on my face, wiping away any trace of tears that was left. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing ingredients for Shigure's favorite dinner. I was cooking, throwing myself into it like I always used to. I could feel the eyes on me, but I didn't look back. I knew everyone was watching me.

I decided I didn't care. I didn't care what people thought, but as long as I had the Sohma's, I would put up with it. I could do that, couldn't I? I would just throw myself head first into everything, make it cheerful, be happy again. I mean, before, everyone said I always made them happier. Now I would do the same, but be conscious of it. Maybe with that. I could sidetrack myself from my troubles.


	4. Captured

~~Chapter Four~~

"C'mon Tohru, that's a crazy idea." Uo trailed behind me, trying to wave me from my crazy idea. Hanna was following as well, wearing the same expression as Uo. They had both told me, multiple times, that this was insane. But at this point, I didn't care. I wanted to do it, and I told them it would make me happy.

As soon as the week ended, the week of my attack and the week of my family's death, I wanted to move. Everyone in the Sohma household understood, and they all supported me. I was moving to a deeper part of the city, trying to be closer to my job. Also, I should mention, Yuki was coming with me.

Lately, we hadn't been able to get any time alone, what with everyone hassling my to say they were sorry. That had both of us on edge, which in turn lead to this fine idea of Yuki's. He wanted to be with me, and I him, so we were moving in together. No one had any objections, except maybe Kyo, but Yuki was probably trying to tick him off. I didn't mind, because I had done some dirty work of my own.

Kagura came by, and that was when I ambushed her. I gave her a complete and total Kyo fill-in. She was ecstatic, and of course asked me to help her. Theses past few days had been the most fun of my life. Kagura, Akito and I all went shopping almost everyday, mostly for Kagura, but also for some gifts. We always had some friend that we forgot about, and also, I was trying to get things for my new apartment with Yuki.

We haven't found a place yet, but we know what we want. Our styles don't vary much either, making it very easy for us to shop. We almost always went together, except when it was a girl's night out. Kyo kept making cracks about Yuki looking like a girl, but the one time Yuki snapped, he hasn't said a single thing since.

Today, Uo and Hanna had taken me out to lunch, claiming they just wanted to talk. I had no idea it would turn into a total ambush.

"Look, both Yuki and I agree, and we've had tons of conversations about it." I stopped walking, Uo tripping by my heel before she was able to stop. Hanna stopped almost immediately. I turned to face both of them. "We've talked, and talked, and _talked _this over. We came to an agreement, not to mention, I can't stand to be here!" I knotted a hand in my hair, looking up to Uo hectically.

"Every time I walk to the store, to school, anywhere, I have to go through that forest. Sometimes I even have to go past my grandfather's house. I can't be near that, and all the Sohma's understand. Even _Kyo_ understands. I cant be near something that causes me this much grief. And Yuki and I have enough money from the both of us to split it evenly and get a really nice apartment, right by my work, and our college." I sighed, taking a deep breath and looking to the sidewalk.

"Fine, Tohru I get that. But what I don't get is why you're moving in with-"

"With Yuki? I thought you liked him! And now, the second he "threatens to take me away" you get all protective? Uo, I'm not the same person I was. I'm not innocent anymore." I snatched my purse from Hanna, walking briskly away from them.

Maybe I had overreacted, but I couldn't be chained in like that anymore. I knew Uo and Hanna better than anyone, but they weren't my mothers. They couldn't replace her either.

"Yuki, shouldn't Tohru be back by now?" Shigure chimed at me from the other room, poking his head out comically. I rolled my eyes, looking back down at my book.

"She's with Uo and Hanna, I don't think anything bad will happen." Shigure's head disappeared back into his office.

The book I was reading held no interest for me. I just picked it up to pass the time. As I read on, I came to discover I had read this before. Getting up to put it away, I heard a crash out front. I put it away hastily, then walking to the front door. There I saw Uo and Hanna.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked, opening the door for them.

"That's what we came to ask you." Hanna spoke, and I could clearly see something happened between the three of them

"What do you mean? Where's Tohru?" I leaned forward, panic arising in me.

"We don't know." Both of them spoke at once, and both of them had fear in their eyes.

I writhed against the restraints, trying to break them somehow. I knew I didn't have half the strength to possibly accomplish that, but I hoped I could try. This man was crazy, either that, or he was serious. I was hoping it was the crazy option.

The same attacker from before stood in front of me, gun pointed at my head now.

"Stop struggling. We went through this before, before your boyfriend beat me." He shoved the gun right up to my face, the cold metal making contact with my forehead. I stopped moving altogether, and if it hadn't been for my hysterical crying, I would have probably stopped breathing.

What did this man want? I had never done anything to him! I had never done anything to anyone! Why me! Why did this have to happen to me now! Why is this happening?

All I could think of was the life I never lead. The one where I was strong and happy. The one where everything went my way, or the one where no on died. The one where I still had Mom with me. I wanted that perfect life, and now, with a gun shoved to my head, I doubted I would see the sun set.

"What's the matter, don't know why it's you?" He inched his face towards mine, pressing his cheek against my forehead. "Well, let me tell you a little story."

He took a step back, letting the gun slide down my forehead and land over my heart. I kept my eyes closed, just trying to calm down and tell myself this was all a dream. Some sick nightmare I would wake up from at any second.

"Your mother, the woman who went by the name Red butterfly, she owes me. She owes me big. Stealing my only daughter from me and shoving her in jail… Now it's her turn. Now she gets to live in suspense of not knowing where her little girl is."

He leaned forward again, taking the gag from my mouth. I gasped for air, then startled when his lips met mine. I cringed as far back as I could, but he pressed the gun closer towards my chest. The tears soaked my face as he kissed harder and faster. It felt wrong, all wrong. There was no way he had a daughter, he sucked at kissing.

He kept me caged against him, even though I was already chained up. His arm was locked securely around my waist, crushing me with painful force.

Pulling away, he smacked me across the cheek. I felt the blood in my mouth, crying harder. There was no way I was surviving until tomorrow. There was no way anyone was going to find me in time.


	5. Never Letting Go

~~Chapter Five~~

~~Yuki's P.O.V~~

We had spent the whole night in our cars, going over every inch of the city we thought Tohru could be in. We called in the police after a half hour of searching on our own, and they had helped as well.

My mind wasn't with my body. Every time I thought of her, I thought of how terrified she would be. I was the person most on edge. I couldn't think, couldn't comprehend this was happening. I wanted to hold her in my arms and keep her safe forever. I was never letting her go again. I would hold onto her with my life.

She was my life now.

"Oh god." Uo ran over into an alley, me and a few policemen following her. There we found Tohru's purse. Uo handed it to me, a tear running down my cheek. The policeman took it, stuffing it into another evidence bag. That tore my heart out, thinking Tohru was just another case. They all turned on their heels, ready to leave the alley. I didn't.

I turned the opposite direction and walked further into the alley.

"Mr. Sohma," One of the policemen noticed me and came to my side. I shrugged him off, silencing him with a simple gesture.

As we walked further into the alley, I heard the muffled screams of someone. There was a constant pounding, like someone was being beaten. Without another thought, I entered the room.

The sight that greeted my eyes was not one I ever wanted to see. Tohru was chained from her legs and arms, completely naked. She was covered in blood, bruises everywhere on her body. The same attacker from before was facing her, and him I dared not look at more than once.

The next instant, I was kicking the man to the ground, completely losing it. The policemen pulled me off, shoving me towards Tohru. I took off my shirt, breaking her free from the chains somehow, and wrapping her securely in my arms.

She was sobbing like never before. She clutched me so hard, it almost hurt. Curling into a tight ball, she cried into my chest, letting me hold her. I didn't realize it, but apparently I was speaking to her. The others came rushing in about ten minutes later, ten policemen taking the man away. Soon, Shigure, Akito, Uo, Hanna, Kyo and Kagura were all crowded around us. They were all sobbing as well, but I paid them no mind.

I pulled Tohru closer in my arms, burying my head against her bloody neck.

"Never leave me again." I whispered, kissing her neck gently. She wrapped her arms securely around my neck, hugging me tighter and sobbing harder.

We were all ushered to the hospital, but I refused to let Tohru out of my sight. So, they let me ride in the ambulance with her. I held her hand the whole entire time, never once letting go. I also never once let my eyes stray from her face. I wanted to be the first one to know if she was in any pain. So far, she only seemed shocked and upset.

We finally reached the hospital, and that was where they told me I had to wait outside. I refused and tried so hard to be with Tohru, but finally, Shigure and Kyo came and took me to a seat. I spent the rest of the time with my head in my hands, as anxious as hell.

Akito and Kagura were off somewhere with Uo and Hanna, probably trying to sooth them. I couldn't blame for feeling this was their fault, but I didn't blame anyone right now other than that bastard. If I ever so much as saw him breathe the same air as Tohru, he would die. There was no doubt, he would die.

Hours later, the doctor came out, saying one of us could go in. Kyo and Shigure shoved me forward, telling me to give a full report. I walked briskly into the room, walking in on a bandaged and battered Tohru.

She had bandages covering her whole entire torso, her left arm bandaged to the elbow, and her right bandaged from the elbow down to the wrist. She was covered from the waist down in sheets, so I couldn't see her legs.

She looked to me with the most pitiful plead in her eyes. I was at her side in seconds.

"Tohru, thank god you're okay!" I sat by her side, taking her hand in mine and kissing it gently. She gave me a smile, her eyes lighting up somehow. I smiled back, trying to make her feel all the better I could.

"Yuki, thank you. For finding me, I mean. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry, get better. And there are no thanks necessary. Thank you for being alive, that's all I have to say." I leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly. She reached up with her other hand, knotting it loosely in my hair. I pulled away slightly, letting her hand stay in my hair, but making it so that I could look her in the eyes.

"What happened to him? Where is he?" She choked on tears, knotting her hand tighter. I pulled her close, laying my forehead against hers.

"He's in jail by now, accused of rape and attempted murder and sentenced to life in the highest security prison here. I'm not ever letting him near you again. If he so much as breathes wrong, I swear he will pay." My voice changed from sincere and caring to threatening and deadly by the end of that sentence. Tohru didn't notice, just started to cry again. I sat on the bed next to her, pulling her close to my side and letting her cry into my chest. Her hand stayed knotted in my hair, as if she was keeping me there with her. I tightened my grasp on her, gently, not wanting to upset her broken bones.

"Tohru, I'm not going anywhere. None of us are. Not Hanna, Uo, Kyo, Shigure, Akito, Kagura, Momiji, no one is leaving you. Not for a second. We will be there every second you need us." She nodded against my chest, her hand falling limply from my hair.

"You better be. You…" She jabbed my chest with her pointer finger. "You, mister, aren't going anywhere." She pulled her head away, looking to me with a tear streaked face. I wiped them away, then moving my hand to the corner of her mouth. I turned up the corner, making her smile.

"Frowning doesn't suit you." I gave her a cheap smile of my own before I leaned in and kissed her. Beside me, I heard the monitor give a small jump. I chuckled, pulling away and sliding out of bed. 

"Let me go get the others, they want to see you too." She still had the goofy smile on her face, her eyes alive again.

It wasn't the same fire as before, but there was a kindling. She was Tohru again. She was my ditzy, clumsy Tohru. She was my life.

And I was never letting go again.


	6. Memories Gone in the Wind

_**Okay, so this has been forever since I even read this story let alone wrote it. I was talking with the friend that I originally wrote this for and she convinced me that I had ended the story, but I refused to think that, so I looked o0n my computer and sure enough here was chapter six. I hope I didn't lose any readers. :D**_

~~Chapter Six~~

~~Tohru's P.O.V~~

I woke up in the white room again, a week after the incident. I kept having nightmares, and for that they kept sedating me. I hated that, and I always woke up in a bad mood. Sometimes, I even forgot what happened two seconds ago. Hatori came by a few times, checking to make sure that they hospital was doing an okay job. Today, I awoke to hear him and Yuki talking out in the hallway.

"Yuki, you know it's the only way. She'll keep suffering if we don't do anything." Hatori spoke with authority in his voice, as if he was forcing Yuki.

"I wont do that to her! Not without her consent."

"So let's ask! I'm sure she'll say yes!" That time Hatori almost sounded frantic. I saw the silhouette of Yuki back up a few paces.

"Fine, but if anything happens-"

"I know, it's my fault." Hatori turned, opening the door and walking in. He gave me a small nod, letting Yuki come in after him. Yuki came over and took my hand. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, I interjected.

"I wanna do it." They both looked at me like I was insane. "If I'm right, I think you're talking about erasing my memory. I want to do it." I looked to Hatori with determination. Hatori started back, his eyes wide with shock.

"Well, then it's settled." Hatori composed himself, looking to Yuki. Yuki had stilled beside me, still holding my hand, but it was as if he had frozen. He even seemed to be a little colder.

"Tohru, you realize that means that we would have to erase almost three weeks of your memory, right?" Yuki knelt beside the bed, looking into my eyes. I saw how much this was killing him, I saw the fear in his eyes.

It then occurred to me, we had our first kiss after that day. I wouldn't remember that. Maybe that was what had Yuki all worked up. Every affectionate moment we had had would be erased. I knew that we could just do it over again, but I also knew that none of that could truly be replaced. Nothing could come close to making it so that Yuki felt any better.

"Yuki, I want to forget _him_. Not us, so please, don't think of it that way." I looked to him with a pleading look on my face and in my eyes. Yuki nodded, standing up again.

"Fine, I understand," He looked to me again, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "But I will make you remember the good times." I smiled, squeezing his hand back.

"I'm counting on that." I gave him the widest smile I could manage, truly feeling happy for once.

I would be able to forget all of those horrible things that happened to me. I would be able to smile, to be carefree again. And maybe, just maybe, Yuki and I could truly be perfect for once. No stress, nothing to worry us. No action to cause trauma to our relationship.

~~Yuki's P.O.V~~

I watched as Hatori sat in front of Tohru, murmuring some words. Tohru's face suddenly went blank, and she slumped into Hatori's arms. I came back in the room, sitting next to Hatori.

"I'm leaving. She needs to see you first," Hatori got up, laying Tohru down in my lap. I started to object, but he was already out the door. So, I held her.

"My Tohru…"

Tohru's P.O.V

I woke up in someone's arms. I twisted, opening my eyes to see Yuki. He smiled, stroking a single strand of hair out of my face.

"Hey," He murmured, his eyes happy. I smiled wide, sitting up but letting him keep his arms around me.

"Why are we at the hospital?" I looked around, noticing how I was in a nightgown. "Wait, why am I in a hospital gown?" Yuki reached forward and brushed my cheek slightly.

"Don't worry, you're fine now. It was just a check up." Yuki's face hardened, as if some painful memory was being forced up his throat. I looked to him with concern, but then frowned again.

"I'm sorry if I was any trouble!" I blurted. Yuki laughed, pulling me into a closer hug. I hugged back, happy to see him laugh.

"Thank you, my Tohru." He whispered against my neck. It sent chills down my spine.


End file.
